At The Needle's Head
by rachelcullen77
Summary: Carlisle is a divorved, father of one. When he meets Edward, a previous fling, his whole world changes, but is it for the better? Tattoed Carlisle, pierced Edward. Slash, lemons, strong language. OOC. AH. Entry for the Slash Backslash competition.
1. Chapter 1

_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name: At The Needle's Head**

**  
Pen name: rachelcullen77**

**  
Pairing: Edward/Carlisle**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I make any money from the writing of this.**

**  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2:**

**http ://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

**CARLISLE**

"DADDY! DADDY!" What the fuck? What time was it? I sat up bleary eyed and gazed at the clock where there were four red numbers staring back at me: 04:27. It was half four in the morning. I groaned loudly and pulled myself out of the bed, moving my way to what I thought was the door.

"Shit," I whispered as I banged into something on the floor. I kicked it angrily out of the way and stormed out of my room. Before I entered her room I stopped a minute to calm down.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYY!" a high pitched voice shrieked from inside. Jesus, try and burst my eardrums why don't you! Okay, maybe I wouldn't try and calm down. I walked through the door and tried to smile sweetly at the little monster-my daughter-who was sitting up in her bed, her hair looking worse than mine did. Unfortunately, I think my smile came out more as a grimace.

"Yes, Rose?" I asked, trying to stay cool at her for waking me up so early in the morning.

"Daddy, look!" She pointed to something behind me. I turned around and was met with a blank wall.

"What am I supposed to be looking at, sweetheart?" Rose exaggerated her point more by shaking her finger at the still seemingly blank wall.

"The spider, Daddy! The spider!" Jesus, this was getting worse. She woke me up for a _spider_? An _imaginary_ spider at that.

"Rose, baby, there is nothing there. The wall is blank. No spider. Nada." She huffed at me and folded her arms.

"There is. I saw it!" she hissed.

I waved my hand at the wall. "Okay, sweetheart. Show me where the spider is." She climbed out of the bed and walked over to the wall and started examining it. Every single bit of it. I inwardly groaned and flopped down on her bed and closed my eyes, inhaling the beautiful scent of my daughter and passing back into oblivion.

The next thing I knew, something was shaking me. I opened my eyes again and found Rose mere inches away from my face. I jumped slightly and she giggled.

"It's time to get up, Daddy! Look, the clock says it's time to get up." She held up my portable alarm clock with its red flashing digits. It now read: 06:45. Okay, now it was a more reasonable time, but, fuck, I was exhausted. I hauled myself out of the bed and walked downstairs. There I was greeted with a sight to be beheld.

"Rose!" I yelled. "What did you do? Did somebody _die_?" The kitchen floor was amassed with Coco Pops. I could not see the tiles beneath them. There was a chair pulled up against the countertop, next to the sink and milk all over the work surface. Water was running over the edge of the sink, the tap on full blast. SHIT! I ran my fingers through my messy hair and tried to take a couple of deep breaths as I beheld the sight before me. I opened my eyes and when I saw the mess again, every reasonable thought flew from my mind as I called for her a second time. "ROSE!" She came scurrying down the stairs and came to stand beside me. When she saw the mess, she laughed lightly, and even though I was angry, my heart jolted a bit at the lilting sound and I could feel a small smile fill my face.

"Rose, could you please clean this up? Put all the Coco Pops in the bin," I said sternly and as calmly as was possible. She giggled again but obligingly went to work on the cereal, picking up one grain at a time. I clamped by teeth over my lips to stop myself from with laughing or yelling.

_It wasn't like she did any of this on purpose. She was scared of the spider and here she was just trying to make breakfast. _

At least that's what I told myself. I kicked some of the Coco Pops out of the way as I tried to force my way through the jungle that was the kitchen. I reached the sink and turned the gushing tap off. I picked up a towel and started to mop up the wet mass that was moving across the counter and as I watched it, in slow motion, a drip moved to the edge of the work surface and edged its way over. FUCK, I internally yelled. Now the floor was going to be a sea of wet, soggy brown gunk. In my rage, I grabbed a pile of tea towels and dumped them across the work surface so it was a line of checks, spots and striped. With one sweep of my arm I moved the towels across the work surface, in what I hoped was a gesture that would pick up every inch of water that layered my kitchen work surface.

It didn't happen.

In fact, all my gesture had done was force all the water on the counter to flow onto the floor. I stood there is disbelief, holding a pile of soaking towels that dripped onto my bare feet as my mind tried to comprehend that I had just turned my kitchen single-handedly into an ocean of brown goo.

_Don't scream Carlisle, don't scream._

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the sight in front of me and spoke to Rose.

"Rose, could you please go and get dressed while Daddy cleans up in here?" I heard a clatter and a sudden flurry of activity which accompanied a rustling as all the Coco Pops she had picked up were dropped back onto the floor. When I was certain she was gone I allowed myself to open my eyes once more.

"FUCK!" I yelled and made to kick the unit next to me. I didn't make it that far though. The momentum from the lift of my foot caused me to go sliding along the wet floor and I landed on my ass with a loud thump.

It was seven o'clock in the morning and I already wanted to murder somebody. It was not going to be a good day.

I moved onto to my knees, trying to ignore the pain that was coming from my back. I crawled over to the cupboard where I kept my dustpan and brush. I got them out and started my attack on the Coco Pops. By eight o'clock, I had managed to vaguely clean the floor. There was still a few stray Coco Pops and I had missed a couple of spots of water but I was too tired to even care by now. I climbed upstairs and after listening to loud thumps and random giggles and squeals coming from Rose's room, I decided to pass by there and go and get myself ready. I jumped into the shower and winced when the water ran cold. I quickly hopped out and stood shivering as I waited for the water to run slightly warmer.

_Always remember to let it run for a bit _**before**_ you get in, Carlisle._

By quarter past, I had managed to get in and out of the shower and was trying to make my hair vaguely presentable when Rose came into the room dressed as a princess. She had glitter all over her; it was in her hair and all over her face and dress. She wore her stupid white 'high heel' slippers that her mother had bought her that didn't fit and that she fell over in constantly. Okay, I guess she did look gorgeous, but she was going to kindergarten, not a party.

"Rosie, baby, what are you wearing?" _Breathe, Carlisle. It's not as if she is doing this on purpose. Esme will be here soon to pick her up and then you can just pretend this all didn't happen. _

"Daddy, I'm wearing a dress." She looked at me as if I was the dumbest person on the planet. Christ, she had her mother's look perfected already.

"Rose, you cannot-" I stopped talking abruptly. Esme could deal with it. I'd had enough.

"Fine, wear that. Your mother can deal with it." I smiled smugly at her and continued to try and make my blonde hair fairly acceptable. I eventually just gave up. I glanced at the time and I groaned when I saw it was quarter to nine. Esme should have been here twenty minutes ago. Where the hell was she?

As if on cue, my phone buzzed from its place next to my bed.

_Carlisle, I'm sorry, but this job wants me out here for another week. I only found out a couple of hours ago. You'll have to take Rose to kindergarten-you do know where it is? You have a key to my apartment so you can go and get her some clean clothes. I am sorry about this. _

_Esme x_

"Fuck!" I exclaimed loudly. I heard a small giggle from behind me.

"Daddy, you just said a naughty word!" she sang.

"Rose, don't you dare repeat that."

"Fuck!" she squealed and ran out of the room. I groaned in frustration before slamming the phone into my pocket. I grabbed my jacket, keys and wallet and picked Rose up from where she stood, princess dress, heels and all.

"Rose, Mummy isn't coming. You're staying with Daddy some more. Now we need to get you to kindergarten or I'm going to be late for work."

"Fuck," she replied.

"Rose, I told you, don't repeat that!" She raised her eyebrows innocently and I sighed and carried her to the car. After strapping her in, I gunned the engine and sped off towards where I thought the stupid place was.

Twenty minutes later, a couple of stops to ask for directions and a certain accident with a cat on the road and we were there. I ran out of the car and got Rose out, quickly leaping up the steps to the building. I walked in and a crowd of socialite mothers turned to look at me. I could hear the collective gasp of shock as they took in my appearance. I chuckled wryly. I suppose it wasn't everyday that a strange man, his body covered in a weird array of tattoos, stepped through the door carrying a young girl who'd had a fight with some glitter and lost.

I ignored their stares and Rose led me to her section of the bench. I frowned.

"What do we do now?" I asked her.

"You have to change my shoes, Daddy. Duh." I looked around bewildered, but a commotion at the door turned my attention elsewhere. I faced the new arrival who stood breathlessly in the doorway. _Fuck. My. Ass._

The person in the doorway had the most gorgeous bronze coloured hair that fell into dark green eyes. It was messy and utterly ravishing; it was Sex Hair. My eyes ran down their body, taking in the muscled abs that were showing against his tight black t-shirt. His forearms caught my attention and I was amazed to find out that I couldn't take my eyes off them. They were strong; I could see that from here and there was a layer of dark hair coating it. I wanted to run my hands over it and feel it for myself. The man ran his fingers through his hair and my own fingers twitched, desperate to do it for him. He glanced around the room and spotted me. I could feel his gaze look me up and down and he smirked lazily at me. I inwardly groaned. And then a jolt of recognition sped through my spine. I had met this man before, hell, I had _fucked_ this man before. My heart sped up as he walked over to me, with the same swagger he had had back in college.

He wouldn't remember me though. I was just the strange weirdo he had met in the local bar, a one night stand, forgotten about instantly. He had approached me, made me feel wanted for the first time since Esme. It was just after we had divorced, we'd had a short marriage; just six months, and I had met this man on my first night out since then. We had gone back to his house, and I had left in the morning. I had been scared that the all consuming fire that burned through my body would be one sided, that he wouldn't feel the desire to learn more about the other, like I did. So I had run from him. But his face crept into my dreams, and the 'what ifs' surrounding that morning killed me.

I felt someone tugging on my trousers so I turned back to Rose.

"Daddy, here!" She handed me a pair of dark gym shoes and I knelt back down to put them on her. I took off her 'princess pumps' and chucked them under her seat.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?" I looked up and the Sex Dad, as I had happily named him in my mind, was standing there, his arms folded over his chest and stretching his t-shirt over his chiselled chest. My mind flew to the images of what lay underneath that shirt, and I held back a shudder.

"I would, but it's my first time here. I'm just going along with the flow." I surprised myself with how coherent I managed to sound. I stood up and was amused to see that he was taller than my six-foot-three-inches, something I must have chosen to ignore when I had previously met him. He ran his hand through his messy hair again and I watched as it slowly flopped back over his face and into those haunting emerald eyes.

"So you don't know what we do here?" he asked, downhearted.

"Fuck, Daddy!"

I froze in place as every face in the building turned towards me. _This is not happening. _I turned my body to Rose who was standing up, glaring at me, with her hands on her hips.

"Rosalie Hale. I have told you NOT to say that," I said, embarrassment colouring my tone. I glanced away from everyone else's gaze and placed my hand on Rose's back, using her as a method of relaxation. But my thoughts were wild. She _had_ to bring more attention to me. When my head glanced around the room again, I caught the Sex Dad's eye.

My mind couldn't form a coherent thought as the Sex Dad just winked at me and turned away to deal with his child.

"Daddy, are you going to put my shoes on or not?" Rose asked me, once again yanking on the leg of my trouser. I frowned at her.

"Rosalie, you are in big trouble. Do not act all innocent with me." I put her shoes on quickly and Rose sat and huffed at me.

"Well you say it... why shouldn't I?"

"Daddy was naughty."

"_I'll_ say," the Sex Dad snickered from beside me. What was _with_ him? Did he even realise how much he was turning me on? And at a nursery at that? _Carlisle, get a grip. Now walk out of this place with some ounce of dignity._

"You're not helping," I told him, gritting my teeth before turning my attention back to my daughter.

"Now, Rose, I'll be back to pick you up later. Please, please do not say any other bad words. Or I'll get your mother involved, you know how she is." Rose nodded meekly at my words and I held her close to me, loving the way she felt in my arms before she scampered off. I walked out of the door, by-passing the Sex Dad and making my way to my car.

"Hey! Wait!" The voice dripping with fucking sex called after me and I begrudgingly turned around. My memory had not done his voice justice. It was velvet and was like honey dripping all over me..._Don't embarrass yourself, Carlisle. Act cool. And the least __**you**__ can do is behave, _I thought pointedly at my groin.

"So, your Rose is quite a girl, isn't she?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me and making my mouth fall open slightly. I nodded in response, dazed. The Sex Dad chuckled to himself. I couldn't draw myself to look away from him. His dark green eyes were...calling to me. Like I was a fucking girl. _He is just another guy, Carlisle, just another guy._

"What's yours like?" I asked politely, still unable to look away from him. And then another jolt went through me. He had a kid. A _kid_. Did that mean he was married now? Or was he like me? All of these questions however, flew from my brain when I watched him. He tilted his face and ran his tongue over his lips. My heart stopped beating and my mind wouldn't work. I stared blankly at him, completely shell shocked by his action. I stopped breathing as I felt the rush of blood to my groin. I shifted my feet, trying to get more comfortable but it wasn't helping.

"Emmett's...well, loud. Very loud." His voice was heaven. It had a slight twang that I couldn't place and it was deep and rich and all kinds of other words that I couldn't think of right now. _Get out of here, Carlisle. Before it's too late; don't lose your heart, and head, again. _

"Um, listen, I have to go, I have work and I'm already late. I'll catch you some other time." With that I turned, without waiting for a response, and practically ran to my car.

_What were you thinking, Carlisle? Christ! He's just another guy, nothing special._

_Fucking hell he was. His smile, his hair, his eyes. His god-damned ability to turn me into a girl. _

I climbed into my car and made the mistake of looking around to see if the Sex Dad was still there. He was. He looked confused and his brow was creased. He ran his hands through his hair and kicked a stone away. With an obvious sigh and slump of his shoulders, I saw him turn and walk away from me.

I tried to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pulled out and all of a sudden, I seemed to be going where I didn't want to. I rolled my window down and leaned across the passenger seat.

"Hey! Do you wanna meet up sometime?" I yelled. Sex Dad looked up at me and he smirked, all previous disappointment gone.

"Sure," he said slyly, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"You know the tattoo parlour down town? Next to the bowling alley? Come in there sometime and ask for Carlisle." I saw him nod and I sped off before I could do anymore damage. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I was a divorcee with a kid, and no telling what his story was, and here I was pining after him, somebody who could be married for all I knew, and to top it all, whom I didn't even know. Some guy who seemed to want me, at least from what I'd seen. And I wanted him too, more than I'd ever wanted Esme, more than I'd ever wanted anyone. I was in deep, deeper than I had been back then. This time, I wasn't sure I would be able to let him go again.

*********

My body was tingling when I went back to collect Rose that afternoon. As much as I tried to deny it, I wanted to see him again. My boss had caught on to my distraction and had spent the day making fun of me. I had ignored it and tried to not think about the Sex Dad, but his face would always pop into my mind when I was least expecting it, along with the memories of that one night, long ago.

I pulled up in a space and climbed out of the car. When I went into the nursery, the mothers who were already waiting did the same quick glance of this morning at me before continuing their conversation with each other. I walked over to Rose's spot and leaned against the wall. Every time the door opened I would jump slightly, my eyes would widen and then I would release a long breath and the smile would fall from my face as the Sex Dad hadn't come through the door.

A couple of minutes later, there was a loud screech as the children came running through the door.

"Daddy!" Rose yelled above everyone else as she jumped at me. I pulled her over to me and swung her around, smiling as her laughter filled the room, above the noise of the other children. I sat her down on the bench and I started to change her shoes. My eyes kept flickering over to the empty space beside me. He wasn't here. But where was his kid then?

"Emmett, mummy's here." With those three words my mind slowly crumpled. A beautiful woman walked over with a child attached to her leg to the previously empty space beside me. _His_ child.

"Did Daddy get you here alright this morning?" Of course he was married. Any man like him was married. What the fuck had he been on about then? And that one night stand, what had happened then? I felt my heart being drowned in darkness and I shook my head at my naivety. He was fucking gorgeous, why would he be fucking single? No, this, this, Sex Mum next to me was clearly with him. She looked amazing with long brown hair and big dark eyes. They'd be fucking happy together.

My hands jerked as I pulled Rose's shoes off of her feet and put the princess shoes back on. I tried to ignore Sex Mum and her son when the child spoke very loudly.

"Mummy, I learnt a new word today. Fuck!" He squealed excitedly and I tried not to laugh as Rose grinned smugly to herself.

"Emmett Swan! What did you just say? Who on earth taught you that?" Emmett turned and exchanged a sly giggle with Rose who giggled back. The Sex Mom turned and glared at Rose.

"Young lady, that is terrible language. I would expect better!" Her gaze fell on me and she let out a small "Ah." Her sympathetic smile angered me.

"What is your problem?" I asked, standing up hastily. "Is it because I look different? I have a couple of tattoos?" My anger at myself over the Sex Dad's 'betrayal' made me jump down the Sex Mum's throat. It was all her fault. If she wasn't around then I could have been with him. "So my daughter taught your son how to swear, big deal! Did you really think he would grow up through life without hearing anything like that?"

Sex Mum seemed confused and she sputtered over her words.

"Eh, excuse me? Are you telling me off?" she asked, her voice so stuck up, I was tempted to grab her and yank her down from her throne.

"Yes, I think I am. Don't tell my daughter off again, I think that's my job. Now good day, ladies," I told the rest of the gawking mothers. I took Rose's hand and marched out of the door.

*********

I refused to think about him while I drove Rose to Esme's; when I packed some more clothes for Rose; when I made us some dinner; when I read Rose a bedtime story; when I watched TV.

I couldn't _stop_ thinking of him when I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep. I remembered the way he had looked at me, smirked at me, the way he had spoken to me, the way he had fucked me long before the meeting today. Did I read it _that_ wrong? How could I not have realised that he was taken? How was I so stupid?

Was he laughing at me now? Laughing with his friends about how he had made me look like an idiot? Did he think it was funny to lead me on? He was a dickhead if so. _Fucking hell!_ I rolled over in my bed and tried counting sheep. But every one had the Sex Dad's head. I didn't even know his name. It was going to be a long night.

*********

It was Friday. I hadn't seen him at all for the entire week. He didn't come into my tattoo place, more evidence that he was just leading me on. When I went to pick up Rose, my last day of doing so, my mouth fell when open when I saw Sex Dad, rather than Sex Mum, standing in the waiting room. I straightened my back and walked over acting like I didn't care. I leaned against the wall and turned my back to him. As soon as Rose was out I picked her up and practically ran out of the building. I strapped Rose into her car seat, but a voice stopped me in my tracks half way through.

"Carlisle, hey. How are you doing?" Unwillingly, I forced my body round and gave him a tight smile. Looking at him just made me want to forget all my previous anger. But no, I couldn't.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?" he asked, concerning filling his voice.

I looked at him and snorted. Did he really not have a fucking clue what was wrong?

"Maybe, because some fucking guy I met made me think that he wanted to get something going when the next thing you know, bomb, he's fucking married," I spat out. He frowned at me, his beautiful face pained when he looked at me.

"Carlisle, I-"

"No," I cut him off. "Don't say a fucking word to me." Rose poked her head out of the car and interrupted our stare off.

"Daddy? Are you coming?" she asked, her eyes wide. I nodded and finished strapping her in before climbing into my car.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, wait! I can explain!"

"No, you can't. I think I've got it pretty well worked out myself. Just fuck off," I yelled at him.

"Yeah, fuck off!" a voice shouted from behind me. I turned in shock to see Rose glaring at the Sex Dad through her window. I groaned. I'd done it again. Guilt shot through me at my daughter having overheard my argument.

"Look, I'm sorry, just please, leave me alone," I told him before driving off.

*********

Esme arrived back on Saturday and she collected Rose a day early, to make up from 'working' all week. Working my ass; she was fucking her boss all week. Rose didn't mention my little stunt in the car park yesterday for which I was glad. Esme would have beaten me for it. I would have 'ruined her image' with the socialite ladies. Like I cared.

Without Rose, I had nothing to take my mind away from thoughts of the Sex Dad. Uncharacteristically, I went out jogging on Sunday. I rarely jogged on the weekends because Rose was generally there, but because Esme had taken her, it was the only thing I could think of that would take my mind off the Sex Dad. I pushed my body to its limit, going faster and further than I had ran before. I was disappointed to see that when I returned to home it was only noon. I sighed and slumped down onto the chair and waited.

I was a fucking reject. I was pining after some guy who I didn't know when I could easily just go out and get someone else. _Good idea, Carlisle._ I stood up, grabbing my jacket and flinging it on. I walked quickly down the street to a place I knew fairly well.

A bottle of Jack Daniels ought to do it. And some beer, of course. The man at the counter noticed my bloodshot eyes and dark circles.

"Rough day huh?"

"The worst," I muttered. I thanked him and left the shop, ready to go home and drown my broken pride.

*********

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned and rolled over, in the process knocking the alarm off my desk and making it screech loudly when it re-set itself. Fuck. I groaned as my head imploded in on itself. _Never drink that much again, you idiot._ I tried to get out of the bed and once I'd managed that successfully, I tried to get to the bathroom. I struggled over to the door, taking miniscule steps and hoping that there would actually be some aspirin in the cupboard.

I opened it and breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank fuck for that_, I thought. Taking three, I swallowed them without the aid of water and immediately regretted it. I coughed as one got stuck in my very dry throat.

After showering and dressing, I headed downstairs to eat. When I saw the mess of the living room, I remembered why I had had so much to drink last night.

Fuck.

The Sex Dad.

I tried to ignore all the thoughts flying at me. _He messed you around. I bet he's off fucking his Sex Mum whilst laughing at how stupid you were; bastard. _

My anger didn't dissipate as I drove to work. In fact, the longer I thought about the Sex Dad, the angrier I became. By the time I was walking through the door of the tattoo place, I was shaking. I slammed the door loudly behind me and punched the front desk. Why did he have to mess with me?

"Bad day? Already?"

I glared at Tyler, my boss. Luckily, he didn't say anything else and I settled down to work in my studio, having moved from the front room to escape Tyler's questions. I was drawing up some stencils when I heard the door open up front. The low murmur of voices made me look up but when silence was settled outside I figured that Tyler was sorting out the customer. I looked back down at my work and tried to concentrate. I frowned and I grasped my hair, tugging on it in frustration.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you do that?"

The voice I had been thinking of all week spoke to me and my head shot up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, my voice low and angry. He had to come and rub it in. Asshole.

"I need to explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanation; I've worked it out for myself. Go away," I snarled. He ignored me and came and sat down on the chair across from me.

"You met Bella, huh?" So she had a name now. I snorted.

"Of course, Sex Mum, would be called _Bella_. All prim and fucking proper," I spat.

"Sex Mum?" he asked slyly, trying not to smirk. Shit, did I actually say that aloud?

"Fuck off."

"What did you call me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He was messing with me again and I wasn't about to let him come out on top.

"I said fuck off."

The smile fell off his face and he sighed, his hand going to his hair again. I watched, transfixed as he brought it sexily through his hair. _Christ, Carlisle, grow some fucking balls._

"It's not what you think," the Sex Dad told me. I laughed at that.

"Bella is a friend. I'm not married to her and we are definitely NOT together." I could feel my eyes widen in shock to his words. They...weren't married? Then what was going on?

"Bella and I had a one night stand, a while back. We were both very drunk and to be honest, I'm not quite sure how we managed it at all."

I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked, confused and still ready to break him apart.

"Well, we were fucking drunk, and that makes it more difficult, and I'm, you know, gay so, I'm just..." he trailed off, his face going red as he stared pointedly at the floor. I realised what he meant and I started laughing.

"You mean you're not sure how you got it up?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"But, anyway, we've never been together and I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression," he said finally. "I'll go now," he said, standing up. Wait a sec, maybe I _had_ slightly overreacted, I mean, it's not his fault that I didn't know about him and Bella. Maybe he could stay for a while? And then go? I tried to kid myself that I was still angry, but I couldn't be angry at this man in front of me.

"Wait, don't go," I said quickly, just as he reached the door. He turned back around and I could see a hint of his smile playing around the corners of his lips.

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have fucking asked."

He came back and sat in the seat across from me. I tried to look anywhere but at him, because I knew that if I did look at him, every sensible thought would vanish and I would become a dribbling mess.

I looked at him. I had to. For the first time I noticed the slant of his jaw and the way his smile would appear lopsided; lopsided and fucking gorgeous.

"Do you remember?" I asked suddenly, all of the warnings in my head flying from my brain as I asked him the one question that mattered the most. I saw him look up at me, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Of course I do. I think about it every day. That was the best night of my life, and then you left. Why did you go?" he whispered.

"I...I didn't think you felt the same way, I didn't think I was good enough...I..." I hung my head in shame. The awkward silence grew and so did the tension in the room.

"So," he broke the silence. "Since we're here, do you want to give me a tattoo?"

I looked up quickly to find him staring at me, with one eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face.

"I don't even know your name. I need a name to do a tattoo," I said in reply, trying to find out more information about him.

"Edward, Edward Masen, and you are Carlisle."

"Carlisle _Cullen_, actually." It was my turn to smirk at him. He flipped me off in return which made my smirk get bigger.

"What do you want? And where?" He stood up quickly and made his way over to the wall. I followed his ass, unable to look away and when I heard a chuckle my eyes shot up and were met with his.

"This one," he said, pointing to a small, intricate Celtic design on the wall. "And I want it here." He pointed to just below the waistband of his jeans.

Shit.

I was dead.

I calmly tried to prepare myself as I took the design off the wall and sat Edward on the table, after I inwardly swooned at the casually mentioned name in my mind.

"You uh, need to um move your top, and uh, your trousers," I managed to stutter out. I couldn't drag my eyes away as I watched him lift his t-shirt up and over his head and reveal his nipple ring. That was new.

"Holy fuck," I whispered as I stared openly at the ring. My trousers were stretching to the impossible as I took him in. His chest was sculpted, but not too much. He was unbelievable. I watched as he slowly slid his zip down over a hard bulge in his pants. He pushed them down over his hips until what I wanted was almost in reach. There was a line of dark hair trailing down, teasing me even more. The V of his hips was taunting me, begging me to lick it.

"See something you like, Carlisle?" he asked, his voice strained. When he said my name it was like something exploded. I wanted to hear him say my name again, to hear him scream it.

I brought the stencil over to him and peeled it onto his skin then set up the needle gun. I pressed my hand against his chest and pushed him until he was leaning backwards. But my hand wouldn't move away. Instead it trailed down his body and ran across the line above his pants. I heard him inhale sharply and I brought my hand away.

"Sorry," I muttered. _Fucking hell, I had to ruin it. _Without looking at him again, I picked up the gun and started his tattoo. My hands were so close; so, so close. I let my fingers drift along, just under the waistband of his underwear, the tattoo being my excuse to touch him as much as I wanted. And I wanted to _a lot. _

"Put the gun down." I jumped slightly when I heard him speak. I brought my eyes to his and they were burning. Burning with need, and lust and every other thing I could think of. I put the gun down slowly, onto the work bench beside me.

"What?" I asked, my voice much lower and throatier than I expected it to be. He sat up.

"Stop fucking with me," he whispered and then his lips were on me. He was kissing me in a frenzy, his lips roaming all over my face. I stood there, frozen for a few seconds until my body kicked into gear. I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine. When his mouth opened, I slid my tongue in and massaged his. I moaned at the taste of him. He pulled me backwards, until he was lying down again, with me lying on top of him.

"Fuck, Carlisle," he groaned and I rolled my hips into his in response.

"Say my fucking name again."

"Carlisle," he groaned, his voice deep and going straight to my groin. All my mind could pick up was the way he said my name. It seemed to turn me on more than anything else.

I crashed my mouth back to his, and this time it was his tongue that won the battle for dominance. He rolled us over, so he was now lying on top of me. He pulled back slightly.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now," he said quietly. He kissed his way down my neck, stopping to suck on the nook of it.

I couldn't comprehend the words or noises coming from my mouth. When he bit gently on my neck, I cried out and my hips bucked into his. He growled and his lips found mine again. I could feel the heat emanating from our arousal. When Edward pushed his hips onto mine, I met him half way and we both groaned at the contact, wanting more, needing more.

"I want to see you come with my lips around you, Carlisle," he told me and I stifled an embarrassing moan at his words.

"I _want_ to cum with your lips around me," I replied. He smirked at me and I felt his hands roaming down my body. His warm fingers played with the hem of my t-shirt and I gasped when they touched my skin. He ran his hands up my chest, pushing the t-shirt up with it. He yanked it over my head and his hands went back to my chest.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Carlisle," he whispered as I watched, transfixed, as his hands followed the patterns of ink I was covered in; the phoenix that came right down my arm; the tribal pattern that covered by chest, decorating me in black; the French words that crossed my shoulders.

He lowered his face to my chest and I moaned loudly when his hands were replaced with his mouth. He left a wet trail all over my body, tracing the designs over my chest. When the trail reached my trousers he paused and looked up at me. I couldn't breathe when I saw how fucking good he looked, perched over me, his eyes pitch black with lust.

"Fuck, Edward," I let out and closed my eyes. The sensations were heightened so much more with my eyes shut. His fingers ghosted over my abdomen and down to the zipper of my pants. He slowly pulled it down, brushing against my erection as he did so. I let out a quick breath, trying to stop myself from overreacting. When his hot breath blew against me, I whimpered out loud and immediately chastised myself. _Stop acting like a fucking girl_, I growled at my body.

"Don't stop yourself, Carlisle, I _want _to hear you," he murmured against my thigh. I could feel the upward tilt of his smile against me when I moved my hips in response. His hands crept back up and grasped the edges of my boxers. His fingers slid under and he tugged on them, pulling them down excruciatingly slowly. The cool air on my cock made me jump slightly.

Once Edward had my underwear out of the way, he began his journey back up my legs with his mouth. Every time I felt his wet tongue touch me, it would make me harder until it was almost painful.

"I've been neglecting you," he whispered. And then it happened. He brought his tongue up and ran it along my shaft.

"Oh, fuck, Edward!" I growled, my voice sounding inhuman.

He chuckled lightly at me and then did it again. I cried out as he ran his tongue around the head.

All of a sudden, his mouth was around me as he took me fully into his mouth. My hips lifted and a stream of profanities came from my mouth.

"Sorry," I tried to say but Edward just hummed around me. As the noise vibrated through me, my eyes rolled back into my head. Edward moved back up my cock, his tongue flicking around the head before he plunged back down again. My hands fisted into his bronze hair and he groaned as I pulled on it. The sensation made me grasp tighter and I wasn't going to be able to hold it in any longer. It was like I was a teenager again.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm...going...t...to cum," I groaned as he began to suck harder at my words.

"Fuck, oh shit...Edward!" With a low guttural cry, I came into Edward's mouth. I couldn't feel anything and then I could feel too much. My whole body was on fire. Everything was too much. I could hear myself screaming his name as everything around me turned to fucking gold.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was inches away from my face, with that smile on his face; the one that made me almost cum all over again.

"Enjoy that, Carlisle?" he purred. He was fucking PURRING. Did he want me to jizz all _over_ him this time?

"Best fucking orgasm ever. Now get the off your high horse." He snickered at me and then licked his lips and that did me. I flipped over and immediately my mouth was on his nipple ring. I licked around it and then, taking the ring in my mouth, pulled it gently.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed and I smiled up at him mischievously.

"Do you want me to do it again?" I asked huskily, my gaze fixed on his expression when I did it. Edward whimpered in response. I tugged on it in response. He cried out and my own erection grew at his sounds. He looked down at me through heavy lids and I winked at him before my tongue flicked over his ring. I moved to the side, my fingers moving up to play with the ring. It was my new fucking best friend.

"Carlisle," he moaned at me. I leaned back, still straddling him and led a trail of kisses to his lips.

"What do you want, Edward? Do you want me to fuck you?" I pushed my hips into his and he grabbed onto them. "Do you want me to watch as you cum so fucking hard? As you scream _my_ name?" He jerked against me.

"I'll take that as a yes, Edward," I said, amusement ringing through. I slid off his body and I pulled his jeans off, quickly followed by his boxers. My hand wrapped firmly around his cock and I began to pump it. His breathing became erratic and I stopped. He was going to cum when I was inside his ass, not before.

I opened a drawer of my table beside the bench and pulled out some lube and a condom. Edward smirked when he saw what was in my hands.

"I take it you do this a lot then."

"Never done it before in my life. I just like being prepared," I told him and was rewarded by seeing his eyes light up slightly. He took the condom from my hand and opened it, rolling it onto me. I whimpered slightly at the touch of his hands on me and he licked his lips for the second time, eyeing me hungrily. When I slipped my fingers down to prepare him, he gasped slightly and then his eyes rolled back into his head. I slid one slick finger in first, and when he seemed comfortable, I slid in another. His hips started bucking after the third finger and I sat transfixed as his face creased up in sheer ecstasy.

"Fuck," I groaned. "You're perfect," I whispered. His eyelids lifted and he gave me a small smile. I slid my fingers out and rubbed some of the lube onto me, my fingers wrapping tightly around my cock. I saw his eyes grow big when he realized what I was doing. I smiled at him, trying to calm him, but his eyes didn't show any hesitation.

I looked into his eyes as I pushed his knees to his chest and slid exceptionally slowly into his tight ass.

"Edward!" I cried as I tried to resist the urge to thrust into him at top speed. I didn't want to hurt him at all. His heels gripped around my ass and pushed me deeper into him. My head dropped down and I could barely breathe at the sensation of finally being inside him again. I moved out and then thrust hard back in. It was Edward's turn to cry out and his hands held on tight to my thighs.

I continued to thrust into him and his cries got wilder and louder, every word he made turning me on. His voice was like pure fucking sex. It was heaven.

Putting all of my weight on one hand I brought the other forward and started stroking up and down his length. His gasps were getting more animalistic with every stroke.

"Fuck, Carlisle," he cried as he came all over us. The look on his face as he came brought me over the edge too and I slammed into him one more time before releasing and yelling in pleasure as I filled him. I pulled out and my arms gave way beneath me. I collapsed on top of him but then quickly rolled to the side so I didn't squash him. He was breathing heavily, just like I was, and there was a slight sheen of sweat covering him. It just made him look more gorgeous and fuckable.

I pulled the condom off and deposited it in the bin just to my side.

"So," he whispered. I laughed, my voice still deep and throaty after out little bout of sex.

"So," I repeated.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked. I thought about it, and truth was, I didn't want this to be just one quick fuck and then a frantic goodbye. I wanted to fuck him, again and again. But there was more to it than that. I wanted to get to know him properly, wanted to know what he liked, and what he didn't like, to find out if he had any quirky habits, everything and anything. I wouldn't run away this time.

But what if he didn't want that? What if he didn't want anything to do with me? Would he be too embarrassed if his child found out?

"Hey," I heard him say softly and then his warm hands were running over my face and through my hair, brushing it out the way. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm worried," I admitted. I hated feeling weak. And I was. I was scared; scared that this angel who had walked into my life would vanish in a second if I said one wrong thing.

"What are you worried about?"

"I...I'm worried that you're going to leave now, and that I'll never see you again," I muttered, slightly embarrassed that I had said it without putting up a fight at all. I closed my eyes, just waiting for the sounds of his departure.

"Carlisle," he sighed. He ran his thumb over my lips and despite my desperate try not to, my lips parted and I let out a breathy sigh when he did so. "Carlisle, that's what I was worried about." I opened my eyes in surprise and saw him smiling sadly at me, inches away from my face.

"You...you were? Really?"

He chuckled lightly at my shocked tone. "Of course I was. Look at you! You are unbelievably delicious. And you've left before... you could leave again. Why would you want to be with me? I'm just Edward." He shrugged his shoulders and a sad sort of disappointing look fell over his features.

"Edward! What are you fucking on?" I exclaimed loudly. "You are amazing. Everything about you just screams gorgeous; even your voice. You have me wrapped around you and you don't even know it," I sputtered out.

He smiled at me and his smile grew until he was grinning widely at me.

"You really mean that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. I nodded my head and he laughed out loud.

"We are idiots, do you know that?"

I chuckled at his words. "We really are."

"So, um, what are you doing on Thursday?" he asked, his tone suddenly nervous.

"Doing you, I hope," I laughed. He smiled wickedly at me.

"Other than that of course."

"Nothing, why?" I replied.

"Come over to my place. I'll make you dinner." He tilted his head at me, trying to gauge my response.

"Sure. Sounds like...fun."

He pressed his lips to mine again. It wasn't the fiery race like last time. Instead, it was slow and sensual, a gradual burning growing in the pit of my stomach.

"You know," I said thoughtfully when we broke away. "I never did get round to giving you a tattoo."

Edward shook his hand in a non committal gesture.

"Never mind about that. I only came to see you anyway. And boy did I see," he murmured cheekily.

"You can come 'see' me anytime you want."

With that, he pressed himself against me once more, and I could feel his growing erection against my thigh.

"I think we're onto Round Two, baby," I said, licking my lips together. This was sure to be an interesting week.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to those who beta-ed this, Sepideh and Catalyst. Their help is much appreciated. Thanks to the wonderful Beautiful Figment for reading over this and making me squeal when she agreed to. I *heart* her. Finally, thanks to the one and only Jackson Rathbone who without, I would have no inspiration to write smut. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave love in the way of reviews! **


	2. Author's Note

**AN:**

**First round voting opens today and will continue until Sunday the 13th! To vote for this story, please go to:**

**http://www**** (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2110516/Slash_Backslash**

**Thanks guys!**

**xoxo**


End file.
